User talk:KATANAGOD
Hello. Feel free to leave a message below pertaining to anything relevant to this wiki. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ Bat-man achievement Hey, I was wondering what would be the proper spelling for the achievement Batman. I play this game mostly on the Playstation 3 and the trophy is spelled with a dash (Bat-man). I not sure of the pc's spelling so I was wondering what to do. Thanks. Maybe it's time to modify the wiki interface in a way similar to the second, the font used for the Hotline Miami 2 is Shoguns Clan. Here is the font WranglerPig (talk) 13:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC)WranglerPigWranglerPig (talk) 13:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I am in the process of fixing the Machine Gun page, and I noticed photo examples of all other weapons' pages have an identical background to them (some kind of dull reddish carpet, I suppose); do you know where in the game these have been taken (if in the game at all), so a photo of the Machine Gun can be produced and placed onto the appropriate page? I appreciate the help. THELEGOMack 00:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) On weapon pages can you add a section in the infobox that says whether or not enemies can use the weapon in question? 17:22, March 23, 2014 (UTC)C4000 I like the new skin. I think we need a more direct link to Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, it should be featured on the index. cheers! Thanks for the greeting Katana. I just noticed something one day while play and figured I'd upload it, that and I noticed a tiny ad on a certain site saying you guys needed content, so whenever I get around to playing more, I'll see if I can help out. No promises though. Still working on that "keen eye" for bugs, glitches, hidden messages, etc. Theskeptic01 (talk) 22:43, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Skeptic Hello, Katanagod. Check the new articles and the new stuff going on here, I think we need some help to keep things in order. I'll appreciate if you check all this new articles and edits. Glad to help. ChainsawGal (talk) 02:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC)ChainsawGal Oh sorry, you already did! I just read your message. Like I said, I'm glad to help improve the wiki. I don't know much about this stuff, so my edits are a bit clunky, but I'm hoping to learn to make my edits better. ChainsawGal (talk) 02:52, August 13, 2014 (UTC)ChainsawGal :your help is appreciated :D KλT 05:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Katanagod, how are you? Check the candidates for deletion, I think it would be useful to delete those pages in order to keep the wiki as clean as possible. Cheers! ChainsawGal (talk) 06:12, August 14, 2014 (UTC)ChainsawGal The Main Head page for the wikia, and the images shown on it need to be locked Now I am become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds (talk) 05:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pBL5lfTFoY Here's the BGS gameplay footage I mentioned before. If you can notice, when ever Alex is killed, she drops her chainsaw. Going off of how Biker never dropped his meat cleaver upon death and couldn't throw it, while Alex dropped her chainsaw and it appeared on the ground as a wieldable weapon, it leads me to believe that later on other characters will get it as an unlockable weapon, random spawn, or possibly stage specific weapon. This is pure speculation, but we'll all know once the game comes out. Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page, by the way. Take care. Wiseguy700 (talk) 00:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Katanagod, is there any way I can message you in private? Mainpage Revamp I will probably be done and gone before you ever see this, but I was asked to stop by and give your community a bit of design and content assistance with this wikia. I noted that the "revamp" message on the front page is over a year old and that this site does not have a currently active Admin. Since this is the case, I am going to go ahead and jump in. With the release of Hotline Miami 2 scheduled for March, now would be a good time to update the site with new information and a new look. If you have any questions about the work I've done/will do, please let me know. General questions need to be directed to . Thanks!Pinkachu (talk) 22:17, February 4, 2015 (UTC) **I was surprised that you got back to me so quickly! LOL. Ok, so don't touch the bg. No prob. I will give the mainpage our typical revamp. Anything can be changed or undone but hopefully it helps out visually or maybe it will give you some ideas. I should also mention too that we are working to make our sites more mobile friendly since just over half our views are coming from mobile devices. That number is a lot higher for specific sites. Any changes you make, I would suggest grabbing a cell phone and checking it there as well. Pinkachu (talk) 23:11, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ***Not sure if it was part of the issues you were having, but I noticed the bit of CSS I just added was not working. I checked in our system and the Oasis CSS was not turned on for your site. It is normally on by default. I switched it to true because I took your content table and turned it into a collapsible div with auto align. This is much more mobile friendly but I needed css to make it work. Template:Main Content Box Pinkachu (talk) 23:48, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Face lift I gave the front page a quick makeover. Pretty much our standard stuff, but at least it's not so boring. Maybe it will inspire you to spiff it even more.. custom headers or who knows. I am out of time for today but I will be back in it tomorrow to see if I can clean up some of the pages and add to the game pages. I brought over a game infobox that I like to use. We still need to add to the slider. The header colors are easily changed if you hate them. Ping me with any thoughts or comments. I noticed that the forums and the chat are both turned off in your Admin Wiki Features. You might want to consider using them if your site is getting traffic. Pinkachu (talk) 01:03, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hey Kat. Been going through your categories and they don't look bad other than some duplicates that I took out (weapon, weapons - character, characters, etc.) but I need to fill in your Special:CuratedContent for the Game Guides app and was wondering if you had any plans for categories with the new game coming out next month. I put Chapter in the Hotline Miami category but I think they are going to need to be a bit more defined than that and not sure how you want to handle it. Maybe change Chapter to HM Chapter or Hotline Miami Chapter, then have HM2 or Hotline Miami 2 Chapter? The other option is to add the Hotline Miami category to any page that is for the first game and use the Hotline Miami 2:Wrong Number category on any page for the second game on top of the regular cats like character, weapon, whatever. Unfortunately, that tends to get a bit confusing and bulky You call it and I will help fix it. Pinkachu (talk) 18:16, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :NAV BAR - Fixed the colors so you can read it. I also added social media buttons that should load on every article page so they can be shared. I saw you are a Star! Never played CoD but I have kids that did. I got my Star from WildStar Wikia where I pretty much lived before I became staff. Cool things can happen from hard work. Anyway, waiting to hear back from you to see if there was anything else you wanted help with. I am not a CSS genius (oh that I were) but I have resources who are. I would like to get a HM2 presence in the but it requires categories, so please let me know how you want to handle that. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 22:01, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi Kat, how are you? Yes, I went off during a few months when I thought the game would be released in Q3 or Q4 lol so I came back to see how's the community doing and help with the wiki. I've never been an admin before, but I'm willing to help you, so count me in. I really appreciate that you have considered me for this :) you can trust me, I won't let you all down. I agree with your point about making an admin team; I expect new users and contributors on these months and I'm sure we are going to have some work haha Thank you for considering me! Always glad to help! See you later! ChainsawGal (talk) 07:09, February 9, 2015 (UTC)ChainsawGal ParentPages Hi KATANAGOD, My name is Nico and I'm part of the Community Development - Game team here at Wikia. Since Hotline Miami 2 is due out tomorrow, we were hoping to curate a Parent-Page for it. What are parent pages you ask? Take a look at the links below for additional info and examples. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Parent_Page_templates and a really nice example can be found here; http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki:ParentPage Is this something you think you or an admin can take time to curate? I'd prefer that somebody from the community does it as they have knowledge of the game. If not, I'll give my best shot at it :) Thanks in advance, -Nico Template:Games Hi, I've noticed that User:Shadowrunner56 started the templates Template:Games and Template:Abb in order to display a game logo on articles aligned with their main titles (see this page from the BioShock wiki for example), but after going through a few tests and edits it doesn't seem to work the way it should. I've tried to replace the code with a similar one from the BioShock wiki but the result is the same: the icons won't appear. I believe what is obstructing these templates are the three social network buttons displayed on the top right corner of the pages (for Google+, Facebook and Twitter accounts) and that if those were turned off, then the icons would appear in their place. I'm not sure if you can change that in the wiki's settings, but if so can you run a test? I've already applied the template Games to the Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number pages to see if this works. Pauolo (talk) 15:12, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hi there, could I be an admin? I'm really active on the wiki lately and I want to help stoping vandalism and such. Thanks.Lazercastles (talk) 06:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Patch Notes Made the Page, Patch Notes This is an important/Infomative Page, i suggest this should be put under the "Content" Page, for those that find it easier to use this page rather than GOG or Steam Now I am become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds (talk) 09:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) While we are in the moment, could I be a Moderator/Admin for the wiki? Since I have not contributed to Vandalism or other acts that could be deemed questionable Now I am become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds (talk) 09:02, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Delete Request Edit: Never mind, I posted a request of these pages deletion on the VSTF Wiki and they have been deleted now. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 22:19, May 2, 2015 (UTC) The following text is now irrelervant now due to these spam pages being deleted: Someone created a useless spam page on this wiki called: John Paul 2. A page on John Paul 2 has no relevence to Hotline Miami so I flagged it for deletion, can you please delete it? Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 17:33, May 1, 2015 (UTC) There is also another useless spam page that I found out about today simply called: John. This page is completely irrelevant to this wiki so it has been flagged for deletion, please can you delete it? Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 14:05, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yet another useless page has been created, it is another page on Pope John Paul II called: Pope John Paul II. I have flagged it for deletion so can you please delete it? Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 19:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) The vandals have added two new spam pages, they are called: John Paul II was raping little children and Dirty Harry is dirty and hairy. Can you please delete both these pages. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 20:44, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Over the past few days there has been a massive amount of vandalism on this wiki and it has been a pain to deal with the vandalism without any of the admins helping, so can you please come back and check on the wiki since it is getting vandalised a lot lately. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 00:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with the vandalism Thanks for dealing with the vandalism, this wiki has been vandalised a lot recently by a group of vandals from vichan (polish 4chan) and with no admins doing anything about it whilst the wiki was being vandalised I thought that all the admins on this wiki where inactive, good to see I was wrong, thanks for dealing with them it is a huge pain trying to deal with them without any admins help, I'm just glad you helped. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 23:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Admin Request Can I please have admin rights, since I am quite active on this wiki and this wiki has been vandalised a lot recently, it would be appreciated if you can grant me admin rights so I can deal with the vandalism more directly than having to contact the VSTF every time a vandal creates a troll page. Just let me know if I can or can't. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 15:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Message A user has been vandalising several articles and uploading NSFW images, which breaks the ToU, this is their userpage AshSwanDavis --Spoooky skeletons 14:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Wiki CSS glitch I know you don't edit here much anymore, but these three images that were part of the CSS have been deleted: http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/hurr2/images/4/42/HotlineHeader.png http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/hurr2/images/3/3f/Hotlineheaderblue.png http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/hurr2/images/4/42/HotlineHeaderblue.png It seems these images were on the 'Hurr2 Wiki' which has been deleted, it seems the images got deleted with it, this has caused the top bar of Hotline Miami Wiki to glitch. If you still have these images on your computer could you upload them to Hotline Miami Wiki so the they can be used to fix the CSS. Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 21:24, April 16, 2017 (UTC)